As known, numerous aircrafts comprise an auxiliary power plant adapted for producing energy on board so as to allow to supply on the ground, when the engines are stopped, and optionally in flight upon the breakdown of an engine, different aboard systems consuming electric power or using a pneumatic or hydraulic pressure.
It is also known that, as an auxiliary power plant, a fuel cell system can be used being connected to a fuel tank such a fuel cell system having numerous advantages upon its use, including the absence of emission of polluting particles, the production of water and a low level of noise.
However, the fuel tank inserted, assembled and fastened inside the fuselage of the aircraft is a limitation in the development of on board fuel cell systems. More particularly, this fuel tank does not allow to develop a satisfactory operational autonomy of the fuel cell system as a result of its reduced storage volume.
Moreover, it is difficult to be transported outside the aircraft, which involves, when the aircraft is on the ground, a filling service being relatively long to be implemented, difficult to achieve as a result of the delicate handling of the fuel, such as hydrogen, being easily flammable and consequently expensive. In addition, it requires using fuel filling pumps and stations.
Furthermore, structural members, acting as fire fighting barrier, should be arranged in the fuselage of the aircraft in the vicinity of the fuel tank.
Finally, the maintenance of the fuel tank, difficult to be accessed to in the fuselage of the aircraft, is not easy.
The present invention aims at solving these drawbacks.